The Fantasy
by aTREEtoaFOREST
Summary: For Nathan, it's always been Haley.


**Just a little something else I wrote. Hopefully you enjoy.**

 **Of course I** **don't own any of the characters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

"Hey thanks again for doing this for me Haley." Lucas said into the phone.

"It's no problem really, Luke, you know Nathan is always welcome."

"Thanks, my mom is already freaking out that Nathan is moving so far from home, it helps she knows you will be there to mother him."

"Oh geez Luke, I am hardly his mother. I am only 8 years older than him." Haley cringed.

"Calm down, you only spent most of his life calling him baby Nathan."

Haley laughed softly, things had changed quite a bit since she last called him baby Nathan. Haley heard a knock at her door.

"Hey Luke that's my door, probably the delivery guy."

"Yeah sounds good, so Nathan should be there by tomorrow, he's driving and I know he wanted to visit some friends."

"I get it Luke, don't worry it'll be fine."

"I know, I know but thanks again for letting him stay with you, it's always hard moving."

"Again no big deal." The knocking got more persistent. "Alright Luke, talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Haley hung up the call and set her phone down and picked up her wallet. She reached to open the door while muttering apologies for the wait. What greeted her on the other side took her by surprise.

"Nathan!"

"Hey baby." Nathan smirked.

Haley jumped into his arms and threw her legs around his waist. She hadn't even noticed the take out bags in his hand. Haley took a break from kissing all over his face.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

Nathan gently pushed Haley's hair from her face, God she was beautiful.

"I just couldn't wait."

"Well, I am glad."

"I have your dinner here, were you hungry?"

Haley lifted her eyebrow and licked her lips.

"It can wait."

Nathan walked them inside and kicked the door shut.

At some point Haley and Nathan finally got around to eating. Haley sat at the table in Nathan's shirt while he sat in a pair of basketball shorts.

"So how was the drive?" Nathan had drove from North Carolina to California. He was finished with school and was moving out west to start work at a sports agency with a former classmate.

"It was good, definitely wanted to get here as fast as possible." Nathan looked up from eating and smiled at Haley. "I was missing my girl something fierce."

"I missed you too. I was actually on the phone with your brother."

"Oh yeah, what did he have to say?"

"Nothing much, another thank you for letting you stay in my spare bedroom."

"Is that where I am staying?"

Haley ignored him and continued. "He also said I should mother you to put your mother's fears at ease."

Nathan laughed. "What you do to me is far from motherly."

"Don't I know it. But they don't know it."

"And who's fault is that? I was ready to tell them as soon as there was an us."

"What should I say? Oh by the way, I'm doing dirty things to your baby brother?"

"Haley, I'm hardly a baby. I'm 25 years old. And you don't have to lead with the dirty things we do. We can keep that private."

Haley just laughed.

"Haley, I want to tell them. I'm not ashamed. Are you ashamed?"

"Nathan you know I'm not. I already introduced you to all my friends here. They all think I'm your sugar momma."

"Only until I start working." Nathan laughed. He looked at Haley and had so many thoughts. He's loved Haley for as long as he could remember. And while he never knew if he would get the chance to show her, he knew she was someone special."

"Tell you what," Haley said breaking Nathan's thoughts. "We are going home for Thanksgiving right? Why don't we tell everyone then. I'll tell my Mom I'm bringing home my boyfriend. She'll be thrilled."

Nathan thought on that. It was April now, there was still a while until November. Not to mention by Thanksgiving he was looking to have a new title.

"Fine, I guess I can be your dirty little secret until then."

"Well just how dirty we talking?"

Nathan rose from his chair and sauntered over to Haley. He gently tilted her head up, Haley anticipated a kiss and started to pucker her lips. Nathan shocked her by bringing his mouth to her neck and placed slow open mouth kisses along the column.

"I can get as dirty as you like."

Nathan made her feel so good. She was so lucky to have him. She wasn't sure why she never brought it up to her family or Lucas. But it was like they were in their own little bubble on the west coast in California.

"Nathan," Haley sighed contently.

"Yeah sugar momma." Nathan laughed while continuing his kisses.

"I love you, Nathan. I never want you to think I don't. If you want to tell our family, I'll call them right now."

Nathan kissed Haley's lips. "I love you too. We can wait, they deserve to be told in person. Not to mention right now we're busy."

 ** _-One year ago-_**

Haley was in the middle of listening to some tracks Peyton had left on her desk. Life got busy around spring time. Something about the changing season inspired new artists to create demos and current artists to lay down the tracks written over the holiday season. Haley had been working at Red Bedroom records for over 5 years. She had been there at the start. Her college roommate Peyton started the label, and had actually hoped Haley would sign and record. Ultimately Haley signed on to produce tracks, and help manage the business side of the label. It worked for her. She got to be around music and cultivate new talent. Haley went to switch the discs when she heard her phone buzz.

- _Hey , I am outside. you ready for lunch? - Nathan-_

She forgot Nathan was coming into town. Lucas had said he was doing some research on job prospects in the hopes of moving out there. She hadn't seen Nathan since he graduated High school. She quickly texted him.

-I'll be right down!" -Haley.

After texting him she shut down her computer and shut off the music. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the office. Once she got down to the street she looked around trying to spot him. Finally she looked to her left and saw him, or who she thought was him. He was on the phone but once he saw her his face lit up and she could see he was wrapping up his phone call. Haley took that time to give Nathan a once over. He certainly had changed since she saw him 6 years ago. He was taller which was hard to believe seeing as he was already 6'0 when she saw him last. He had put on more muscle weight. He looked good in his black tee shirt with his biceps on display. He wore low cut jeans that showed off his abs when he raised his hand to scratch his head. Damn, baby Nathan grew up. Just as he was getting off the phone, she realized that was no way to think about her best friend's brother.

"Well if it isn't H. James." Nathan drawled out

"Hi baby Nate." Haley laughed.

"Oooh is it like that, you know I'm all grown up now."

Haley couldn't help herself as she looked him over again.

"I can see that." Haley bit her bottom lip.

Nathan didn't miss it and went to hug her. He held her a beat too long before finally letting her go.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Haley asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nathan said.

"Too eat, Nathan, what do you want to eat?"

Nathan threw his arm around Haley's shoulder and hugged her to his side.

"You're the native, I am in your capable hands."

The two ended up at a bistro just down the street. They did a little bit of everything so the options were plentiful.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods? Lucas didn't say much, just that you were coming to visit."

"Well, I had to come out and see you. Finally convince you to be with me."

Haley sputtered her water a bit. "Cute. But really."

"I'll wear you down. But as to this specific visit, I am meeting up with a friend to talk about a job and check out his business."

"That's exciting, what does he do?"

"He's a sports agent."

"Oh yea! I could totally see you doing that."

Nathan smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks, I am just about done with school, so just trying to get things in order."

"Look at you being all responsible now."

"Well I have grown up since you last saw me H. James."

Haley could feel her body heat up at the way he was staring at her. God, he looked good. What she wouldn't give.

"Earth to Haley."

"I'm sorry what?"

Nathan smirked. "I asked how things have been going for you out here."

"Oh, oh, I love it. I get to be around music and produce. I also help Peyton manage the company. I mean I am busy but its great."

"And your boyfriend doesn't mind all the long hours?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. So it doesn't matter."

"Is that right, how no one has snapped you up I'll never know."

Haley took a sip of her drink.

"And what about you, is your girlfriend ready to follow you out the west coast?"

"Oooh, no girlfriend for me. I've been saving myself for someone special."

Nathan winked over at her.

Haley looked him in the eyes. She couldn't believe what she was thinking about her best friend's brother. On one hand, he had been like a little brother to her, on the other she hadn't seen him in 6 years and the feelings she had for him now, were not of the familial nature. Hell, what she was thinking about him would get her arrested in most states if he were her brother.

"How long you in town for?"

"Just a couple days, I gotta get back for school. But I needed a break anyway."

They finished their lunch. Haley had to get back to work and told Nathan as much.

"So hey Clay was gonna take me out tonight. Any chance I can talk you into coming?"

"Oh come on, you don't want an old lady out cramping your style."

"You are far from old." Nathan said as he bent down and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And having you around is exactly what I want." Haley was in a daze feeling his hot breathe against her ear.

"I am usually done around 8-8:30. Shoot me a text when you wanna meet up."

"You got it. It was great seeing you today, I don't think I can go that long without seeing you again.

"Lucky for you, you won't have to wait that long. See you later Nathan."

Haley went back to work, but she could hardly focus. It was evident when Peyton came in and couldn't get her attention.

"Haley hello, you ok, I've been calling you for about 10 minutes."

"Sorry hey hey, how's it going? How did the meeting go?"

"Oh with the higher-ups, fantastic, blah blah blah. What is up with you? How was your lunch, did the little brother make it in?"

"Oh he made it, we ate, but sheesh I would hardly call him my little brother. I mean I haven't seen him in 6 years. And when I saw him today, let's just say he had me thinking in another direction."

"Haley James attracted to a boy? Have pigs started to fly?"

"Stop it. So it's been awhile. But Peyton trust me. He is no boy. He is a man."

"Soo, you gonna hit that?"

"Hit that? You've been around Skillz too long."

"Maybe so but don't change the subject. You gonna have a go with the best friend's brother."

"I couldn't! It wouldn't be right. Right? It's Lucas' brother. You've met Lucas. Could you see him being happy about this?"

"Come on, you guys are all adults. It could be your little secret. I mean, if Nathan is into it, why not have a little fun."

"He may not be into it. He was probably just put off by all my ogling and drooling."

"Geez. Is he really that hot?"

"Yes and you'll meet him tonight. Him and his friend are going out and are supposed to call me. You need to come a long too."

"Haley James going out too? This boy hasn't even been here 24 hours and has got you out of sorts. I need to meet him ASAP. I'll let Jake know, so he can get a sitter for Jenny."

True to his word Nathan texted Haley. They were going to meet at a bar, to grab some drinks and shoot pool. Haley immediately called Peyton.

"What do I wear tonight?"

"Well that depends, are you trying to be the reliable older brother's friend, or are you trying to be a girl who's lady parts are open for business?"

Haley thought for a moment. Maybe she had read him wrong, and he was just naturally a flirt. But she didn't want to appear too stuffy. She wanted to seem hip.

"Is there an outfit that is a combination of both?"

"Look wear your hair down, and wear that silky top you got for Mia's listening party. Just don't wear the blazer."

"Got it! Thanks"

"No problem. Jake and I will see you around 9:30."

Haley went into her closet and pulled out the top Peyton suggested. It was a black spaghetti strap silk shirt that hit right at her hips and had a low cut v neck. She didn't bother with her blazer, no need to make it more professional. She slipped on her dark skinny jeans and ankle boots. She turned to her mirror to appraise her appearance. Not bad. With the time she had left she put a few more curls in her hair. A spritz of perfume and she was ready to go.

"So who are we meeting tonight?" Jake asked.

"Lucas's younger brother." Haley responded. Her knee bounced up and down in anticipation.

"Aah ok, and why?"

Peyton lightly slapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Because he's in town, and wanted to get together." Peyton rolled her eyes.

Haley was grateful the questions didn't go on. She was in her own head about how she expected things to go tonight. When they pulled up to the bar Haley took a deep breath and checked her make up in her compact.

"Let's go get your man." Peyton whispered once Jake had got out the car.

The trio walked in and surveyed the area.

"Hey, I'll head to the bar and grab some drinks and then come find you." Jake said. Peyton nodded and linked her arm with Haley's.

"Well, do you see him?"

"Maybe he isn't here yet." Haley said while she searched the bar. She finally landed eyes on him over by a pool table.

"There he is." Haley whispered to Peyton.

"Ooooh where?"

"Over by the pool table in the black button up, standing next to the blonde guy."

"Hooooly shit Haley, and here I thought you should be with Lucas, but makes sense you were saving yourself for his brother."

"Would you keep it down, and uck me and Lucas would never."

"Well good thing the brother is fair game, Haley he is hot."

Haley just stared. He was hot. All he did was change from a tee shirt to a button down and he seemed hotter. But still, this was Lucas's brother. She couldn't go there. She had to remind herself that maybe he didn't want to go there.

"Ok, wipe the drool off, and let's go say hi."

As confidently as she could Haley followed Peyton over. Just as she was about to say hello, Nathan beat her to it.

"H. James, about time you got here. Clay was beginning to think I made you up."

Nathan opened his arms for a hug and Haley came right into them. She already loved feeling him pressed against her.

"He isn't lying, he kept saying a beautiful woman was going to come willingly hang out with him, I thought he must have hit his head. I'm Clay by the way."

"Sorry, I got distracted, Haley this is Clay and Clay this Haley."

"Nice to meet you Clay."

"Likewise."

Peyton nudged Haley in the back, a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry right, Nathan and Clay this Peyton, a great friend and boss, Peyton, this is Nathan and Clay."

"Nathan, I have heard so much about you."

Nathan dipped his head down so it was resting on Haley's shoulder as he hugged her from behind.

"Is that right? Only good things I hope?"

"Ooh yes. Isn't that right Haley?"

"Yup." Haley looked over to her left. She was so close to Nathan's mouth, she could move a tiny bit and just kiss him. She needed to create some space. She casually stepped away and started to look around.

"Um, Jake should be around here somewhere." Haley said

"Jake? You stepping out on me already H. James?"

"My husband." Peyton cut in, giving Haley a sly smile.

"Aah and here I was getting worried." Nathan smiled.

The group of 5 fell into happy conversation. A lot of laughs talking about how they grew up and funny stories Nathan and Haley remembered about each other. Haley lost count of how many times Nathan stroked her shoulder when he slung his arm around the back of her chair. Haley herself had drunk 3 glasses of wine. She wasn't drunk but was feeling nice and toasty.

"Well, this has been a lot of fun," Clay said as he looked up from his phone.

"But I am being summoned for a nightcap. So I'm going to go and meet up with Sara." Clay offered hugs to both Haley and Peyton, and Jake a handshake.

"It was great to meet you guys! We'll have to do it again." Clay then looked to Nathan, "You ok to get to your hotel Nate?"

"Yeah man thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan gave Clay a clap on the back.

"Great, goodnight all!" Clay said as he made his way out.

Haley looked at Peyton who already had a smirk on her face.

"Jake we should get going, don't want to keep the babysitter out too late. We have a 2 year old at home." Peyton explained.

"Oh well, thanks for coming out, it was great meeting you." Nathan said.

Haley moved to get her purse together when Peyton spoke up.

"No Haley, you stay, spend time with your friend. Tomorrow is Friday and its our late day at the studio, so hey if you stay out late you can sleep in."

Haley stared at her friend with an open mouth while she went to hug Nathan goodbye.

"Have fun you two."

And then they were alone. Haley fidgeted under Nathan's gaze.

"Haley James. Haley James. Haley James. Do you know how long I have dreamt of a moment like this?"

"Like what?"

"A moment where I could finally prove myself as more than just Lucas's baby brother. A moment where you look at me and see something besides a silly little kid."

"So what you wanna sleep with me and fulfill some childhood fantasy?"

"And what if I said yes?"

Haley didn't put much thought into her next action. She just leaned up and kissed him. He wasted no time in kissing her back. His hands were in her hair and his tongue down her throat. Haley felt so good, she could feel herself losing control and was two seconds from mounting him. She broke their kiss first.

"Ok," Haley said gently wiping her mouth. "How about you come over to my house for a night cap?"

"I'd love to."

The cab ride was torture. It took all of Haley's will power to sit on her side and keep her hands to herself. Once they pulled up to her little townhouse, Nathan practically threw the money and shoved Haley out the car.

"Cute place."

"Wait until you see the inside"

"Yeah I'll look around tomorrow, right now you just need to show me where the bedroom is."

The next morning Haley was up before Nathan, so she had time to reflect on their activities. She had sex with Nathan, and boy did he have stamina. She was still tingling from all the sensations she felt last night. She couldn't even register anything else. She would deal with the repercussions later. She looked over at the man asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful, and so young.

"You checking me out H. James?"

"Meh, I did a lot of that last night."

"Hmm and what a night it was." He leaned over and gave a soft kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Nathan. So did I live up? You know to your childhood fantasy?"

"Oh I don't know"

"What do you mean, I think we relived the fantasy quite a few times last night."

"Wait you think sex was the fantasy, oh no. That was just a bonus."

"But you said last night, that you wanted to, so you could fulfill your fantasy."

"No, you asked and then I said what IF I said yes. I never said yes. No Haley James, my ultimate fantasy is to be your partner and share a life with you. I've already picked out the names of our kids and we'll have a dog."

"Are you kidding me?" Haley just laughed. Nathan Scott was nuts.

"I am not. It's been my fantasy since I was 16."

Haley was ready to laugh him off but when she looked at his smile she just couldn't.

"Nathan. I'm 8 years older than you"

"So"

"You should be dating girls your own age."

"No"

"Lucas is my best friend, and you are his brother."

"So"

"You barely know me"

"I know enough"

"You live across the country!"

"Not for long."

Nathan was unfazed by Haley and her reasons.

"Haley I know you felt what I did when we saw each other again. I always knew it was there, you just needed to see me in a different light. Don't fight it. We'll be so good together."

"This is crazy. We barely know each other."

"So get to know me, this me. I'll get to know you. But I'll tell you right now, I'm not wrong.

"Should I be alarmed at how easy it is to say yes to you?" Haley couldn't believe she was entertaining the thought.

"I hear its part of my charms."

Haley looked over at the sweet man in her bed. With his bright blue eyes and look of pleading on his face.

"Nathan" Haley said with a deep sigh.

"Don't say no Hales. Let's just try. Give me a chance."

Haley leaned over and gently placed a kiss on his lips. She repeated kisses all along his face and neck.

"Is this your way of saying yes?" Nathan asked, voice full of hope.

Haley stopped and looked at him again.

"Nathan, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Why Haley James I've always dreamed you would ask me. I'd love to."

 ** _-Present Day-_**

Haley often thought about when she and Nathan became a couple. She always surprised herself with how easy she gave in. It was unlike her to go out on a limb like that. But she couldn't regret it. Nathan meant so much to her and was truly the best boyfriend. They spent their first year long distance, spending a lot of time on the phone, flying back and forth. Neither of them wanting to go to Tree Hill, so casually avoiding it. It was the best time in Haley's life to date. She loved him so much.

"MMMm morning roommate." Nathan broke Haley from her thoughts while she laid in bed.

"Oh, have I been reduced to roommate now?" Haley laughed.

"Not reduced, I've just added to your roles is all. Best friend, lover, girlfriend, and now roommate. Because we live together."

"Are you feeling nervous about living with me Nathan?" Haley asked.

"No. Not one bit, as a matter of fact I have been looking forward to this. Bringing in my stuff to class up the place. "

"Ha Ha. So when do you start work? You gonna need to start paying your way there roomie."

"Sheesh, no adjustment period then. I start Tuesday."

"That's nice of Clay to give you a nice long weekend."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, so he thought Saturday to Monday would be enough time to settle in."

It didn't take long for the two to fall into a routine and domestic bliss. Haley cut back on a few of her hours at the studio. Not pulling long nights, and her and Nathan were often home by 6. Months went by and soon it was August and Nathan's birthday. They had been living together for 3 months, and Haley wanted to do something special for him. She was up early and had already sent Clay a text letting him know Nathan was going to be late today. Haley had quietly slipped out of bed to start his breakfast. Once it was done, she balanced everything on a tray and set off towards their bedroom.

Haley gently nudged the door open. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naaaathan. Happy birthday to yoou."

Nathan rolled over and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "You have the voice of an angel."

"Were you already awake?" Haley laughed.

"Well, yes, but I figured I should stay in bed once I heard you in the kitchen."

"Smart man. Happy birthday, baby. I come baring breakfast."

"Looks delicious."

Nathan happily chowed down on his food, but panicked once he saw the time.

"Oh crap, I'm running late."

"It's fine, I texted Clay I let him know to expect you in around 11. You still got about 2 hours."

"Whatever will we do with the time?"

"Well finish up breakfast birthday boy and find out."

With a morning like the one Nathan had, he was tempted to skip work all together. But he ended up going once Haley shooed him out the door with promises of more celebrating later this evening. Nathan took the elevator up to his office, scanning work emails on his phone. Nothing out of the ordinary to report. Once he hit the lobby though he noticed all the decorations around.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Scott!" His secretary called to him.

"Thank Stephen, hey can we check on the contract we had overnighted yesterday to the Rockets?"

"Sure thing, sir, Also.." Before he could finish the door to Nathan's office swung open.

"Happy Birthday little brother!"

Nathan looked like a deer in headlights when he looked up and saw Lucas standing there.

"Oh man, you're so surprised, you're speechless!" Lucas laughed.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to treat your brother who took time to fly out for your birthday?"

"No, I mean, of course, Thank you, it's good to see you."

The boys walked into office, and Nathan quickly called back to Stephen to hold his calls.

"What if Ha-" Stephen started.

"All calls!" Nathan quickly shouted, shooting Lucas a strange look.

"Geez Nate, no need to shout at the guy." Lucas laughed.

Nathan started to feel queasy as he walked into his office.

"So, um, welcome to LA what brings you into town?"

"Again with the third degree, can't a guy visit his brother."

"Of course you can, but usually you'd call, I mean what if I had plans or was on a trip?"

"Well I did check with Stephen first, and really I had to come out to meet with an editor too, it was kismet how it all worked out. I figured I could come hang with you for your birthday and take care of some business at the same time."

Nathan tried not let his face sour as he thought about the plans he had for later that would now need to be canceled. How would he and Haley handle this. When he looked up he saw Lucas was still talking.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What, turning 26 make you hard of hearing?"

"No sorry, just zoned out thinking about the workload."

"I was just saying, don't worry Brooke and I got a hotel, we figured Haley's would be too small, what with you in the spare room. We both can't sleep on the couch."

If only he knew, Nathan thought, just how open that room is.

"Wait, Brooke is here too? Who's watching Davis?"

"Mom and Dad, duh. 26 has slowed you down. So what are your plans? Can we take you out to dinner? Maybe we can track down Haley, I'm sure you two are like ships in the night with the way that girl works."

"Um, dinner." Nathan was trying to think of an excuse, but nothing was coming to mind fast enough.

"Great. So we'll come get ya around 7:30. I'm sure you'll want to change. I'm gonna go, and meet with the editor and try to catch Brooke before she buys all of LA. See you later brother."

Nathan watched Lucas walk out the door. And immediately dialed Haley. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, baby it's me. Look, Brooke and Lucas are in town. We're going to need to change our plans tonight. Call me back when you get this." He also sent her a text for good measure, but beyond that there was nothing he could do until she called him. He still had work to do.

Haley didn't even need Nathan's warning. Brooke had shown up unannounced at the studio.

"Hey producer girl, how's it hanging?" At the sound of that voice Haley's head shot up from the paperwork on her desk.

"Brooke! What are you doing here?" Haley was shocked seeing her friend in her office doorway.

"Close your mouth. Lucas and I made the trip down for Nathan's birthday and some business."

"Lucas is here? Does Nathan know?"

"Yes and I imagine Nate knows, he went by his office this morning, although when he got there he said Nathan wasn't in yet."

Haley smirked inwardly thinking of their morning.

While Brooke prattled on about the flight, Haley tried to discreetly look for her phone.

"So we were thinking of taking Nate out for dinner, are you available? I'm sure you could stand to leave early for a change."

"Oh Haley rarely stays late these days, Hi Brooke!" Peyton says coming into the office, she had recordings to deliver but saw the two women talking.

"Haley leaving early? Do tell."

"Yeah she's gotta spend time with her boy toy." Peyton laughed.

"Haley! You have a boyfriend and didn't say anything?" Brooke asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Really," Peyton continued. "I figured of all people you guys would know."

Haley chose that moment to hop up from her desk. "Alright alright, thats enough talk about my love life. It's nothing Brooke, Peyton is exaggerating." Haley prayed Peyton could hear the edge in her voice to shut the hell up.

"What time is dinner Brooke?"

"We'll be by around 7:30. We can get both you guys if you think you'll be home."

"Yeah I'll be there." Haley replied.

"Well, what about you Peyton? You and Jake want to come out to dinner? I mean I know you don't know Nathan, but I'm not sure he has many friends."

Peyton had started to say her and Jake knew Nathan quite well, when she looked at Haley subtly shaking her head. What was going on.

"Um, I'll check with Jake, and let Haley know."

"Brooke, I better get back to work if I'm gonna leave on time. Sorry to rush you out but I'll see you at dinner."

"Fine, fine. I should probably get some shopping done. I'll see you tonight!"

Once Brooke was gone Peyton looked to Haley and then went to shut her office door.

"Okay what the hell was that all about?" Peyton asked.

Haley sat back down at her desk and put her head in her hands.

"We haven't told anyone from home we're dating."

Peyton looked at Haley shocked. "I'm sorry what?"

Haley looked up. "Nathan and I haven't told anyone from Tree Hill we are together. Not our parents, not our siblings no one."

"You mean to tell me you have been dating for over a year and you haven't told anyone?"

Haley sighed. "We were planning on telling everyone over Thanksgiving weekend. It's just that he was still in school, and it was hours away from home, so we just decided not to go. We just made trips separately. Then he would fly out to see me, and well we just never did anything about it."

"That is seriously the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I mean Brooke doesn't even know that I know Nathan, let alone that he is among our closest friends."

"I'm not ashamed of him."

"No, I know you aren't. I mean you don't hide him."

"I just didn't want to hear what people would say. The people who have known us our whole lives."

"How do yo know they would say anything."

Haley gave a scoff. "I just do."

Once her work day was over Haley hightailed it home. She hoped to talk strategy with Nathan before dinner. Once she got home she found Nathan in the kitchen.

"Hey birthday boy." Haley walked up behind Nathan and gave him a hug.

"Hey. Man, am I over it being my birthday. This has been the longest day of my life."

"Aww, I'm sorry. It's meant to be a great day."

"Well it started off great. But between Lucas showing up and work, it's going down hill."

"You have to admit Nathan, it's nice of them to show up and surprise you."

At that Nathan turned around in Haley's arms to face her.

"So you mean you haven't spent the whole day thinking about what we should do?"

Haley sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"I think we should just come clean. We said we wanted to tell them in person, and well it may not be everyone, but it would still be in person."

"I love you, H. James."

"I love you too."

"Well Lucas and Brooke should be here in about 45 minutes, how should we past the time?"

"It is still your birthday." Haley offered Nathan a cheeky smile and a small nod towards their room.

Ever punctual at 7:30 the doorbell rang. Feeling more relaxed Nathan walked out the bathroom buttoning his shirt.

"I'll get the door. You finish up." Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead and walked out the room.

Taking a deep breathe Nathan opened the door.

"Hey Little Brother!" yelled Lucas. "Happy Birthday, Nate." Brooke said from beside him.

"Hey guys! And thanks, come on in."

They all walked in and Nathan led them to the living room to sit down.

"Haley should be right out, she's just finishing up."

Brooke looked at Nathan with her eyebrow quirked.

"So how is living with Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Oh um," Nathan had to tamp down his enthusiasm. "It's great! She's an awesome roommate." Nathan wanted to choke on the words as they left his mouth.

"Well, can we see you room?" Brooke pressed on with Lucas nodding eagerly.

"Uh, this isn't college guys, it's just a bed really."

Luckily Haley came out the room.

"Hey guys! You ready to go?"

"Hey Hales," Lucas said. "Yeah, let's go. I'm starving."

"Wait! Nathan was going to show us his room." Brooke protested.

Haley looked at Nathan wide eyed.

"No, I wasn't, theres nothing to see. Let's go."

The four walked towards the door. Nathan on reflex put his hand on the small of Haley's back and followed behind her. The action didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. Nathan locked up and they followed Lucas to their rental. Nathan opened the door for Haley and started to slide into the back seat. The ride to the restaurant was short, and by the time they were seated Brooke could definitely tell something was going on between the two.

"So Nathan," Brooke started in, "How are you liking California?"

"I love it, it's nice here." Nathan smiled over his menu at Haley.

"Well, that's good. But I mean when are you coming back home, I mean you told your Mom you wouldn't be out here forever right?"

Haley tried to keep her face neutral. They hadn't discussed ever moving back home. Both of their jobs were here, their life was here in California. She had never thought to ask Nathan if he saw himself here for the long haul.

"I won't be home anytime soon, you know that's just something I told my mom to get her off my case." Nathan replied. They hadn't even ordered yet and he was already feeling exhausted.

After ordering Brooke kept up conversation.

"Well, how are the things in the dating department Haley? There are so many cute guys here. Peyton mentioned you had a boy toy."

"Ugh Brooke, I don't want to hear about Haley dating." Lucas piped in.

"In any case, it's fine." Haley said taking a sip of her water.

"But still, must be hard to bring anyone home with Nate staying there. I mean what would you say...Oh by the way my best friend's kid brother stays in my spare bedroom...don't mind him." Brooke laughed while Lucas chuckled along.

Nathan looked at Haley with an expression she couldn't quite place. This is not how she expected his birthday to go, there were other things she had planned.

"You guys are awful quiet tonight." Lucas said "Is this the most you guys have hung out?"

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"Alright! What is going on? You both are acting weird." Brooke said. "What did Nate see you come out of the shower or something? Run into a one night stand of his?" Brooke looked to both of them expectantly.

Haley looked over at Nathan, who just shrugged.

"Aah, what the hell." Haley whispered.

Haley got out of her seat, looked to Nathan and then planted him one square are the lips. She intended for it to be a simple kiss, but seeing as it was Haley kissing him, Nathan couldn't help but slip her some tongue. After who knows how long, there was a throat clearing, the waiter was back with their food.

"I knew it!" Said Brooke.

"What in the actual fuck?" Said Lucas.

The waiter confused as to what was happening mumbled out to call if they needed anything, he would be back to check.

Nathan more than pleased with himself started to eat his steak.

"So what? You guys slept together?" Brooke asked.

"Oh god." Lucas was started to look green. "They're like brother and sister."

"Clearly not." Brooke sassed.

Haley took a deep breath, she was worried about Lucas's reaction, but was ready to forge ahead.

"We didn't just sleep together. We are together." Haley said. When the table remained quiet she continued. "We've been together over a year."

"Wait wait, a year?" Lucas asked shocked.

Nathan spoke up then, "We just really connected when I came out to check out Clay's agency."

"You guys have kept this from everyone for over a year?" Brooke asked.

"I mean not everyone, our friends here know."

"Wait so when I said Peyton should come out and meet Nate, she already knows him?"

"Yeah Jake and I are tight, and their daughter too." Nathan laughed.

Brooke kept going with rapid fire questions, while Haley and Nathan did their best to answer. Lucas remained quiet as he ate.

"Lucas" Haley ask. "Are you ok? I mean I know this comes as a shock, but we care about each other."

"Haley, he's just a kid, why not find someone your own age."

"Hey now, I'm not a kid and haven't been for a while."

"She's my age, Nate. She's going to want different things." Lucas couldn't stop the word vomit coming out of his mouth. "She's 8 years older than you, why wouldn't you date someone your age? I mean she changed your diapers for crying out loud. And what about kids? What are you going to do about that? You're not getting any younger."

Haley put her hand on top of Nathan's forearm to calm him down. She could see he was getting upset.

"Let's just try and finish the meal." Haley said rubbing Nathan's arm soothingly. Everyone looked back and started to pick at their food. Lucas broke the silence again. "What happens when this doesn't last? How am I supposed to choose?"

"Lucas, stop. I know this is a shock to you or whatever, but I love Haley, she's it for me, what she wants I want. Stop being a dick to us, eat your food and let me enjoy my birthday." Nathan was struggling to keep his voice calm. Dinner from then on was quiet affair. At the end once the bill was settled, the two couples filed in the car and set off towards the townhouse. Nathan and Haley got out the car and headed to the door before Nathan turned back.

"Listen, Luke, maybe we can meet up tomorrow and talk about things."

Lucas just grunted and nodded his head.

"Great. Well good night, good night Brooke. Thanks for dinner." Nathan followed Haley inside the house.

Nathan and Haley walked in and flopped on the couch. "Well, Happy Birthday. What a night huh?"

"Not exactly how I thought things would go, but can't say I'm disappointed."

"Really? Lucas about lost his mind." Haley sighed letting her head fall back on the couch and her eyes close.

"Yeah, I could tell when he started to spout out all that stupid crap, but I don't know, it just feels good that they know. Someone from home knows about us. It feels like a weight lifted." Haley lifted her head and looked at Nathan.

"You're too sweet."

"I try."

Haley just had one thought still nagging her.

"So what about the things he said, like my age, moving back home or kids?"

"You know I don't care about your age, never have. And I don't need or really want to move back to Tree Hill, unless of course that's something you want."

"Honestly no. Not anytime soon anyway."

"See no problems then."

"Well, what about kids?"

"I would love to have kids with you Haley you know that. But your age doesn't mean we have to rush that."

Haley took a deep breath. "Here's the thing, um, there's no need to rush, because the time is here."

"I'm sorry, what?" Nathan looked at Haley with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant. Happy birthday!"

Nathan looked at Haley frozen. He jumped up and ran to their bedroom.

That was not the reaction she was looking for. Nathan came back out and kneeled in front of Haley.

"Haley James. I've loved you since I was 16. I lived for the moment I would get a chance to show you. Last year I finally got that chance and it has been the best year of my life.I picked out this ring before I left North Carolina because I knew what I wanted out of life. Haley, will you marry me?"

"Nathan." Haley was stunned, definitely not what she was thinking would happen.

"What do you say H. James? How about we get started on that fantasy of mine."

"Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!"

 ** _-2 years later-_**

"Nathan!" Haley yells from the living room. "Have you seen Jaime's blue jacket?" Nathan stepped out of his closet to walk over to Jaime's room. He had meant to hang up Jaime's coat but instead watched it slide off the dresser onto the floor by the toys bin.

"I have it here Hales!"

Oh what a difference a couple years made. Nathan finally had it. He had a wife and a child. He was so happy, most days it helped him overcome whatever had him down. It wasn't easy by any means, breaking the news to everyone in Tree Hill, but something about the birth of a baby helped to smooth things over. He could still remember the talk he and Lucas had the next morning after this 26th birthday and how he was ready to breath fire for his new fiancé.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

Nathan woke up from the best night of his life, looking over at Haley and felt like he could do or take on anything. Cloud 9 couldn't begin to describe it. Just as he was about to continue celebrating he heard a knock at their door.

"What is that noise?" Haley asked groggy with sleep.

"That, my wife to be, is our front door."

"What time is? Who is coming over this early"

"It's 7:30 and I have a feeling it's my brother."

"Ugh. That's your family. You deal with it."

"Soon to be yours too."

At that Haley lifted her head off her pillow and peaked on eye open.

"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too, H. James. With my whole heart."

The knocking on the door became more urgent and Nathan groaned as he got out of bed.

"Well, here we go."

"Go get 'em honey."

"No need to get up." Nathan laughed as Haley rolled back over.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to."

Nathan got to the door and was not surprised who was on the other side.

"Good Morning Lucas" Nathan couldn't keep the sigh out his voice.

"Nathan."

"So I guess when I said we should talk you thought I meant first thing in the morning."

"Well, we leave later tonight. So no time like the present."

Nathan let Lucas come in and led him through the living to the back patio door. He opened it and gestured for him to sit down on the patio chair. Nathan shut the door behind him and sat down next to him.

"Go ahead Luke, get it all out."

"I just don't get it man, why Haley? I mean you didn't hang out with her, she was my friend. She's so much older than you. You could have any girl in the world. Why go after my best friend?"

"Careful man you almost sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous, you know I have Brooke. I guess I just don't get it."

"That's just it, it's not for you to get. But I guess to answer you question. I don't know. Haley has always been your friend, so she's always been around. But she would talk to me. Ask me what I liked, what my interests were and she always listened and she never belittled me or talked down to me. She saw me. When I started thinking about girls in a way other than friends, she was all I would think about. Every girl was measured against her. I would catch glimpses of her while you guys hung out and nothing had changed."

Lucas was quiet so Nathan plowed on.

"I didn't wait around for her. I mean I dated, I had relationships. Then school was almost over and Clay had this job out here. I knew Haley was single through you and Brooke and well I was too. I had to try. I mean why not."

"Maybe because she's 8 years older than you?" Lucas asked.

"Man, I never cared about the age difference. Not that it matters but does she look 8 years older than me? She's fucking gorgeous." At Lucas's silence Nathan pressed on. "When I saw her on my first trip out here, I just knew. I knew I was right, she was it, I just had to convince her, and have her see me as more than baby Nate."

Lucas looked at his brother and tried to think about a time when he had ever seen him more serious. He started to talk before Nathan interrupted.

"You have to trust us Luke. I love Haley. I love her so much."

Lucas knew there was nothing he could say or do to change Nathan's mind.

"Then, I guess I am going to wish you the best. I- I just what if this goes bad. Nate, I don't want to choose."

"You won't have to, because it won't. At the risk of you freaking out..again, I should tell you. We're getting married."

"What?!"

Nathan quickly debated on telling him their complete news, when the patio door slid open. Haley walked out with her robe and perched herself on Nathan's lap. She smiled at him and then turned to Lucas.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby."

Lucas opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead he looked at Haley and Nathan, as if seeing them for the first time. It was almost as if they were glowing. There was no denying they were completely taken with each other, practically over flowing with happiness. He thought about what he had with Brooke, and the life they built. How could he begrudge them and what they had. Isn't it what he had hoped for both of them.

Nathan and Haley looked at Lucas and braced themselves for his reaction, ready to be the united front. Lucas shook his head. "You know Mom always thought we would get married," Lucas looked to Haley and laughed. "She was so convinced. Even when Brooke and I got serious, she always questioned if we belonged to together. She wanted you in our family so badly. Well, she got her wish."

Haley gently kissed the side of Nathan's head.

"That is going to take some getting used to." Lucas said scratching the back of his head. He looked to Nathan first "I love you Nathan. You're my brother. And Haley I love you, you're my best friend. So I'm sorry. Sorry for how I reacted and the things I said."

"It's ok, man. We understand." Nathan offered.

Still feeing a little awkward Lucas stood up. "I guess I'd better go, Brooke is probably waiting for me, pissed I left without her." The three of them laughed each picturing their own version of an angry Brooke. Then when inside Haley hugged Lucas whispering she would talk to him soon and wished him and Brooke a safe flight back. She walked back towards the bedroom so Nathan and Lucas were alone again.

"Well, this was certainly a birthday I'll never forget." Nathan chuckled.

"Nathan, you're gonna be a Dad man. Congratulations" Lucas hugged Nathan.

"I am and I can't wait. It's everything. She's everything to me."

"Alright enough with the heavy. I believe you. I'm happy you're happy. I'm happy that Haley has someone who will treat her right. I will get over all the other stuff in time."

"Safe flight Luke, next time call will ya."

"Yeah, trust me, no more surprise visits from me."

 ** _-Present-_**

Nathan was brought back out of his thoughts with Haley walking in with Jamie on her hip.

"Hey space cadet, you have the jacket? We gotta get going."

"Yeah sorry, just got stuck thinking."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

Haley was trying to wrestle the jacket on Jaime, while trying to keep her attention on Nathan.

"Nothing important, just glad to be where we are." Haley stopped and let Jaime crawl away from her towards his toy bin. She stood at her full height and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"You're such a sap. But I love you."

"I love you too, so much"

"Were you thinking about your talk with Lucas when we first got engaged?"

Nathan laughed "Yes, who would have thought he would have been the most easy going?"

Haley laughed. "Meh, everyone else was just mad they didn't know the secret." Nathan laughed too.

"But wait, you've never told me. How does the real thing live up to your fantasy? You know the wife and kid."

Nathan looked down at his wife. He couldn't quite put his gratitude into words, no matter how hard he tried. And he had been trying for years.

"It's, it's everything. It's amazing. It's more than I could have ever dreamed."

Haley kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

"You know though," Nathan said after a beat.

"Hmm?"

"We could use a dog."

Nathan heard the sweet sound of his wife's laughter and had never been more at peace.

Fantasy had become reality.

 **The END.**


End file.
